


Nervous In A Way That Can’t Be Named

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Dreams are gateways to the soul they once heard. But they never heard dreams could be gateways to deep-seated fears.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Nervous In A Way That Can’t Be Named

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The End Of Love by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> Note: updated March 28, 2020. Samira’s fate was changed to living and more info about Rose’s family was added and the dream sequence now only contains the character Prisha and Oleana.

“Do you want children Ollie?” Rose asked Oleana one night as they settled in for bed.

“We’ve only been dating for three months Satya, don’t you think it’s a bit early to start thinking ahead that far?” Oleana replied taken aback.

“Yes, but knowing you it’s always best to start organizing far off events as soon as possible,” Rose chuckled.

Oleana bites her lip, “Children are different though. You need to take time out of life to raise them, study baby books and prepare everything for nine months, and even then properly raising them isn’t a guarantee,”.

“Ollie, I understand, but answer my question. Do you want children?” Rose asked again in slight annoyance.

Oleana sighed, “I suppose, but I’m not sure I can have them Satya,”.

“You know the doctor said I would struggle with fertility due to my upbringing,” said Oleana starting to get choked.

“We could adopt or use a surrogate, we don’t have to go the natural route if you don’t want to,” Rose said.

“Satya, if we were to have children would you want to have boys or girls,” Oleana inquired as she curled up into the thick blanket.

“Oh um…….that’s a tough question. Either would be fine as long as they’re healthy, but I have always wanted a boy I suppose. What about you?” Rose asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

“Definitely a girl. But I try not to show preference to either-or,” said Oleana.

“If we ever do have a daughter Ollie, can we call her Samira? After my sister,” Rose askes, his voice shook a little as he spoke.

Rose had lost not only a mother the spring he turned thirty, but a sister that June. Samira had been closest to Rose out of his four siblings, and their falling out had left a hole in his life.

Oleana remembered that June day the falling out happened.

It had been a hot sticky day, as most days in June were in Wyndon. The trees had been freshly stripped of their blossoms with only deep green leaves remaining.

Oleana and Rose were in his office, trying to relax after a stressful afternoon of work.

Samira or Mira as family had called her had left for Alola not long after the death of her mother. Which had caused a big ruff between all five of the siblings. Oleana knew the gulf between all five grew wider and wider with each passing year the five siblings avoided each other.

They hadn’t seen each other in nearly twelve years, the gulf between them was probably the same size as the distance between all five of the siblings. Samira was in Alola, next Sabar was in Kanto, Sakal was in Unova, and the youngest Sreya lived in Hoenn. All five of the siblings were basically worlds apart.

“Ollie? Ollie!” the Rose from the present snaps her out of her reminiscing.

“Oh-er yes?” Oleana said as she blinked quickly.

“Are you okay? You spaced out for a bit,” said Rose.

“Yes- I’m fine. Just tired,” said Oleana as she laid her head down on the pillow.

“Ah, well I suppose we should head off to bed, goodnight my wishing star,” said Rose as he pecked her on the cheek.

“Goodnight Satya,” her voice nearly a whisper as she shut her eyes.

…

The world she had been dropped in was one of the thick green trees and dewy grass that made her bare feet wet.

She looked down to study what she was wearing, a knee-length crimson sundress that looked more appropriate for a tropical location than a forest.

Cinquefoils, celandine, apple blossom, sprinkled the field with a singular thornless yellow rose in the center of the field.

Oleana started towards it, and as she did a figure appeared from the mist.

The figure was an older woman with wrinkled brown skin and snow-white hair with a single storm colored streak in it.

Oleana was at least a head taller than the old woman.

“Prisha?” Oleana staggered back a bit before she regained balance, a look of complete shock on her face.

“Yes, it’s us. Please sit down,” said Prisha as she sat down in the middle of the field with her legs crossed.

She sat down on her lower legs, Arceus even in her dreams she couldn’t even get stained or marginally dirty.

Prisha sat down across from her.

“What is this place?” asked Oleana as she looked around, trying to keep her face emotionless.

“Think of it as a place where your mind goes to sort things out,” said Prisha as she pulled a teapot out of thin air, “Especially before important life events,”.

“Like?” Oleana said as she tapped her slim thigh.

“Marriage, pregnancy, death, even something as simple as a relationship change,” said Prisha as she poured Oleana some tea.

Pregnancy, why did she have to say pregnancy?

“Oh, erm, Satya and I were just talking about children actually! I think he wants to start a family,” said Oleana as she drank some of the tea.

“Do you want to start a family?” asked Prisha, “Are you ready?”.

Oleana bit her lip as she watched the expression of the old woman, deeply awaiting her answer with a slightly intense expression.

“I mean I have a good job, a loving partner, am finally mature enough, I’m intelligent, and I suppose that means I could be a good mum,” sighed Oleana, “But I’m just not sure. I know Satya wants a big family, and that scares me. The last thing I want is to become barefoot and pregnant like my own mum. I love her dearly, okay maybe that’s a bit of a fib. But she bore my father twelve children and spent most of my childhood pregnant or nursing a baby,”.

“I don’t want to give up my career for that,” said Oleana as she began to breathe heavily, “Plus she told me she was hardly fulfilled in life. I don’t want to end up like that,”.

Oleana began to sob heavily. Burying her face in her hands as the world became wisps around her.

…

“Ollie!” murmured Rose as she looked at him with her freshly opened tear-filled eyes. 

“Satya!” she said in a breathless voice.

She clung to him like a baby Kangaskhan to its mother. 

“What’s the matter my wishing star?” Rose asked as he cupped one of her cheeks.

“I’m scared,” Oleana heaved, “I’m scared of being a mother!”.

“Why? Tell me why,” Rose said calmly as he rubbed her back in rhythmic circles.

“You want many children, I know you do, you come from from a family of five children and I come from a family of twelve children,” Oleana gulped before she continued, “My mother was the barefoot and pregnant type, she couldn’t work because she was always either pregnant, nursing or chasing after toddlers. I don’t want to become the barefoot and pregnant type, she told me was barely fulfilled in life. The last thing I want in life is to be unfulfilled chasing after children like she was,”.

Rose then made an expression Oleana couldn’t quite read.

“May I tell you a secret?” murmured Rose.

Oleana nodded lightly as she placed her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m terrified of becoming a father, I do want one or two children yes, but I want to be a father one day,” Rose began, “I always get so anxious when I think about becoming a father though. It’s almost a constant stream of worries. Will I be good enough? What if they get sick? What if they get hurt? What will happen when we’re not there to protect them?”.

“I know it’s silly to think about such childish worries especially when they’re so far away. But could it really hurt?” asked Rose.

Oleana sniffled, “I guess not, you worry about an event that’s a thousand years away,”.

Oleana laughed a little through her tears as Rose gave a small chuckle.

“I had a crazy dream,” said Oleana, “it was so strange if I am, to be honest,”.

“A dream that made you wake up sobbing? Sounds more like a nightmare to me,” said Rose slowly.

“It wasn’t exactly a nightmare. I went to a place that was something the woman in the dream described as a place one's mind goes to think things out. Especially before important life events,” explained Oleana, “think of it as a lovely grassy field,”.

“Sounds pleasant enough,” said Rose.

Oleana breathed in, “Yes, I supposed it was,”.

“I guess it proves that sometimes our fears can be our biggest enemies of all. Even more so than any human ever could, I guess that’s why it’s so important we get over our fears,” Rose paused for a moment, “Do you feel safe enough to return to rest?”

Oleana nodded and was met with a light kiss as she returned her head to the pillow and after a few minutes returned to her slumber.

…

She was in the garden of Rose’s mansion now. The pansies, tulips, azaleas, and petunias were in full bloom which gave the air an intoxicatingly floral scent. The blossoms from the trees had fallen leaving pastel-colored petals all over the grass. Though some blossoms stubbornly remained.

She looked down at her outfit, studying it again, a full-length sundress covered in sunflowers. And a large sun hat shielding her from the sun's rays, and a pair of white heels. Not barefoot this time.

“Mummy! Mummy!” said a little girl who came racing up to her.

The girl couldn’t have been more than three years old. The little girl had brown skin, with the same dark hair as Rose had but instead styled into two pigtails (one having a singular Christmas rose in it), big green eyes the same shade as Oleana’s own, and she wore a floral dress with pink roses on it, and she was barefoot with chipped pink nail polish on her fingernails and toenails.

“Must be the stubborn type to go out without shoes on,” Oleana noted.

“What is it, sweetie?” Oleana asked a small smile appearing on her face.

The little girl raced forward and wrapped her little arms around her Oleana’s legs.

A chill of surprise shot through Oleana never had something so small and tiny made such an impact on her. Not her own siblings, not any of Rose’s nieces and nephews.

That’s when it hit her, this little girl was her daughter. Her and Rose’s daughter.

She placed her long, slender fingers on the little girl’s shoulders, causing the little girl to giggle wildly.

Maybe the little girl would respond if she were to be called by Samira’s nickname

“Sam?” she whispered.

The little girl looked up at her and smiled.

“Yes, mummy?” asked the little girl with wide eyes.

“Nothing sweetie, I just wanted to see your sweet little face,” said Oleana.


End file.
